highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Euclid Lucifuge
Euclid Lucifuge is the younger brother of Grayfia Lucifuge and a member of Khaos Brigade's Qlippoth. He is considered as Rizevim Livan Lucifer's right arm. Appearance A young looking man with silver hair that is tied in a braided hairstyle and wears a silver robe with detailed accessories. Personality Euclid is a calm and collective individual with a ruthless and manipulative side to him as well. He also follows the law of the Lucifuge clan to obey the Lucifer's lineage as he's loyal to Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Euclid is shown to be completely obsessed with his sister Grayfia, going as far as to create a Replica of a Boosted Gear which is "Red", similar to Sirzechs who is also "Red". His obsession with Grayfia is so extreme to the extent that he wanted to make Rossweisse his "sister" due to their similarities. This obsession, however, also created some disdain towards Grayfia for abandoning her role as Lucifuge, even going as far as to say that she "went so low as to become a servant of the Gremory". History Like his sister, Euclid was part of the Old Satan Faction but went missing after the Old Satan Faction lost to the Anti-Satan Faction. At some point in time, he told Rizevim about Ophis' stolen power, the Holy Grail, the proof about the other world, and 666 (Trihexa). Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Euclid appears in Volume 14, where he helped the "Nilrem" and "Hexennacht" Magicians sneak in Issei's town. After Issei and the others successfully repel the Magicians from both groups, he teleports Issei and his friends to a factory which they built through magic in the Dimensional Gap, where he summoned Grendel to battle Issei. After Issei and Grendel fought for some time, Euclid ordered Grendel to stop, claiming that the experiment was a success and that they needed to head to Vali's place to assist them as they were having some trouble. Before leaving with Grendel, Euclid reveals his identity as Grayfia's brother to Issei and his friends, much to their surprise. In Volume 16, Euclid was mentioned by Vali as one of those that block him on his way to the basement of the Tepes Castle. He later appears in front of Issei while Issei was exterminating the mass-produced Evil Dragons. Much to Issei's surprised, Euclid reveals a Boosted Gear Replica that he made after copying the Boosted Gear using the remains of Issei's previous body and the souls of famous Dragons. Euclid was initially able to overwhelm Issei easily, revealing that his strength is close to that of his sister. Issei, however, was able to counter back using his newly found power. Euclid then retreats with Rizevim and Lilith after Rizevim orders it. Power and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Euclid has yet to demonstrate his full powers, but Azazel mentions that he was powerful enough to lead the Khaos Brigade himself. His aura is said to be similar enough to his sister Grayfia's that he was able to get past the barriers protecting Kuoh Academy and let Stray Magicians in without detection. In fact, during his short battle against Issei, Euclid reveals that his strength is equal to that of his sister, Grayfia Lucifuge, who is said to have Satan-class powers. Teleportation: He is shown to be able to use transportation magic demonstrated when he summoned Grendel and sent him to Vali far away. Equipment Boosted Gear Replica: Euclid was able to create a replica of Boosted Gear by collecting information of the Sekiryuutei's soul and the Sacred Gear from Issei's original body left in the Dimensional Gap by using the Holy Grail. Unlike the original Boosted Gear, Euclid's Boosted Gear appears on the right hand with silver lining. *'Boosted Gear Scale Mail': Euclid is able to use the Balance-Breaker of the Boosted Gear by sacrificing the souls of several famous Dragon's since they are unable to make a copy of Ddraig's soul. The armor looks like Issei's Scale Mail, albeit with slight variations. Like the Balance Breaker of the original Boosted Gear, Euclid can multiply his power any time he wishes but at the cost of a large amount of his stamina and demonic powers. During his short fight in Volume 16 with Issei Hyoudou, Euclid was able to overwhelm Issei with minimal efforts in this form (despite the fact that Issei used his Cardinal Crimson Promotion). Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Extra Demon Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Qlippoth